Darkness Doesn't Mean Your Blind
by Dark Will To Die
Summary: Sakura is just a normal highschool reject with a abusive father and horible living conditions. Just what anyone would ask for, eh? But then the new student just can't kept to himself... [GAASAKU a highschool story!]
1. Introdution

**A/N: **Okay… I wrote this story sort of after my own experiences. Although, it wasn't my father it was my Ma and she didn't use a whip, she used coat hangers and then my aunt used a belt… XD … I bet they hurt just as bad as whips anyway. READ AND ENJOY!

**Introduction**

She sat alone in the corner of the lunch room. She nibbled at her cheese filled pretzel she got for lunch. She had a whole half of the table to herself and she wasn't that hungry. Her tray wasn't that full anyway. She thought this might happen and she didn't want to waste money. She threw away the little she had left and sat back down, waiting for lunch to end.

Sakura Haruno was age 15 and quite beautiful too. She had green eyes and unusual pink hair but that didn't mean it wasn't natural. She wore a grey hoodie that was zipped up all the way, blue wrist warmers, black jeans and white and red tennis shoes. Even though there seemed to be nothing wrong with Sakura, she was reject by everyone in Konaha High. She didn't know why, they didn't even know why. They just all avoided her like she was a disease.

But Sakura didn't mind. She only went to school so she could have relief from the hell that was her home. The hell that everyday she had to return to. The hell that was created by her father.

That is a subject we'll get on later.

Sakura pulled out some papers from her bag like binder. She loved that bag. It was like a Binger just with a shoulder strap a few other pockets. She kept her school papers in there, her wallet and everything else.

Sakura began to work on the math problems. She could do them after school though… her schedule

The pink haired blossom put the paper back in her bag and the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. She started heading to her next class.

The rest of her classes went by with out notice and the last bell rang. Sakura waited a bit till the hall cleared before she went to her locker. She finally left the classroom when less people crowded the hallway then entered her combination into her lock. Successful on the first try, she swung the door open and pulled out her jacket. Though the black winter jacket looked new, Sakura got it at the thrift store downtown.

She walked out the door to meet the cold breeze of winter. Snow lightly covered the ground and all the trees were bare. Sakura pulled up her hood then ran down the street. She'd spend her time in the library till her curfew at eight. She'd do anything to prevent herself from getting home faster.

She stopped and got some French fries on the way. It was very hard because her father only gave her a mouthy allowance of 105 dollars that she had to buy all her clothes and food from. That's why she always shopped at thrift stores. With the constant change of seasons it was always hard to have the right stuff in her wardrobe. Though she'd always look for coupons and wait for the sails. Sometimes she'd even shoplift a bit to get by…

She finally got to the library and immediately headed up the stairs to the second floor's research section.

"Hello Miss Haruno!" Ibiki greeted Sakura as she passed him, "Here for more research?"

Sakura whirled around and bowed slightly and she greeted him in return, "Good afternoon Morino-san. I'm just looking around. All the projects are over."

"Okay," he said and continued to look over the files at his desk.

Sakura pulled out one of the 'Small Mammals' books and heads over to a chair to read it. She pulls her coat on the chair then sat down and began to page through the book.

Sakura was halfway done with her book when she glanced at the wall. She flinch, '_Seven thirty?! OH SHIT FUCK!!!_' she placed her book back in it's place then grabbed her coat and ran out the door. She got home just in time and ran up to her room. She opened the door and threw herself inside.

To tell the truth, Sakura's room wasn't a room. It was a large closet. There was a bed in the back that took up the whole back wall and reached side to side even though it was quite small. Around the walls were shelves that she put her clothes and other possessions. On one side there was a bar under the shelf that reached wall to wall and where the thin poll didn't cross over her bed, she hung her few jackets and a few shirts. Behind were the door would be if it were open, was a few pairs of shoes. Yep, this was Sakura's room and she was very use to calling it that.

Sakura turned on the light that was really just a dim light bulb in the sealing then shoved her bag under her bed where there was still room available. She threw off her shoes then hung her coat then her sweater. When she pulled of the sleeves of her hoodie, it reviled the bandages she had on both arms. On the skin they didn't cover, burses were visible.

Sakura changed into PJ's then sat on the bed, trying thinking of something to do when the door busted.

There stood her father with a two tailed whip in hand. It was obvious by the smell of his breath he had a good swing of alcohol.

Sakura screamed as the whip flew towards her. She fell to the ground and immediately covered her head with her arms and tucked her legs underneath her. She recoiled even more every time she felt the long tails of her fathers whip make contact with her back, sides, arms, or uncovered parts of her neck.

After what seemed like a eternity, the lashings stopped and Sakura heard her door slam. She laid on the ground trying to gain the ability to stand. Finally she wobbly got up. Her clothes were well torn up, her arms well covered in cuts and rising bruised skin as well as her back her sides and a couple parts of her legs. She held her hand over a gash in her side that hurt a little more then the rest of her injuries and a free hand searched the shelves. She got another set of pajamas, some ointment and some bandages.

She walked out of her room and into the bathroom directly across the hall from her closet. It was her own personal bathroom even though it was a crappy one. With mold eaten at walls, it was small with a pink sink that had a mirror above it, a toilet that was pink and a shower that was pink also with pink curtains. The walls hat a pink flower pattern though it was peeling anyway, and the two out of the three light bulbs were burred out.

Sakura turned out the water then set down her clothes. She undressed and hopped into the scorching streams of water and her skin turned slightly pink in response. She washed of her wounds with strawberry body wash, that came out of her budget, then strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner that a lot came out of her budget.

She turned out the water then grabbed a towel and carefully wrapped it around herself, wincing every time the fabric brushed over her wounds. She got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned even more when she saw a gash that went down the left side of her face, starting at her forehead, by some miracle, skipping over her eye, then continuing again on her cheek. She placed some ointment on the cut then proceeded to looking over the rest of her body.

Most of her wounds weren't cuts but burses or pink swelling skin. She placed a bit of ointment on all the wound, including the ones she could reach on her back, wincing at the pain cause by the substance going into some of the still open wounds. When done she wrapped up only the cuts, not wanting to waste anything in her minimal supply.

She dresses carefully then walked back to her room and turned on the alarm clock. Once that was done she threw her torn up clothes into the hamper that was at the end of the bed. Her dad got her the hamper because at one time he refused to wash her clothes. In the end, teachers and students were complaining about the horrid smell coming from Sakura and a few teachers offered to go to her house to see why she couldn't wash her clothes. She was so happy because she thought they would see the horrible conditions she had to live with and maybe they'd save her, but instead her father got rid of the problem by washing her clothes once of twice a week and assuring the teacher it would never happen again. That was fourth grade…

Sakura threw herself on the bed but immediately sprung upwards due to the pain caused by laying on her back. She turned off the lights and carefully laid down on her tummy then got under the covers. She closed her eyes and felt sleep over come her.


	2. New Student

**A/N:** AH!!!! Never mind…. I thought none of you would understand. Sakura's house was made in the 80's. How great ain't it? That mean everything in her bathroom was made in the 80's. Gee… Old. It was a style back then. You know like yellow kitchens, supposedly back then lot's of people favored pink or green bathrooms… Usually pink. I don't know why! I just thought I'd ask you to see if you understood that… anyway. Screw. If you really don't know about any of this crap then I can't use these kinds of facts to show you why Sakura's life is crappy…. I would of saved me so much explanation to…. Anyway I won't ask you anything anymore. Normally I see this kind of crap as a thing so I can ask if my readers understand but…. never mind. Just read yell at me for how bad my story is….

**New Student**

Sakura woke to the sound of the alarm, quick to try to shut it of. She soon found out her body was quite stiff and numb, '_AHHH!!!! SHIT FUCK!!!!_' she forcibly willed her arm to more and smash down on the alarm.

She sat on her bed in the darkness of the closet. It is a closet. Why would a closet need windows? The only indication that it was day was the stream of light that fought to get under the door.

Sakura reached out and pulled the chain that triggered the light. She didn't need to see it, she always remembered where it was. There was pain all over her body, but one that stuck out was the one in the left side of her face. She reached up and touched it.

"Oh yeah…."

Her father used the whip last night. He didn't even say why! He normally yells insults during his beatings…

Sakura always hated the holiday season. She couldn't celebrate like everyone else. No! She has to cower in fear of her father. He always came home more drunk everyday! And New Years. How Sakura HATES New Years. That was the day her father brought home all his drunken friends. Yes, that day was truly hell…

And her birthday is coming up. But is wasn't a time to celebrate birth. Nope. That was a time was a time for Sakura to grieve over her birth and the fact she was born into this horrid life with her father.

Yes. This was truly a horrid season. At least Thanks Giving was over. Do I even have to get into that?

Sakura pulled on a pink short-sleeve shirt with a large blue butterfly on the front. She then pulled on a black hoodie and black faded jeans. She spent some time ruffling her clothes until they weren't to uncomfortable on her wounds. She then got some red wrist warmers so they would cover wounds visible on her wounds.

She brushed her hair out quickly then fixed some of her bangs some they went over the wound on her face, Sakura fished her bag from under her bed. She threw over her shoulder and threw her coat on then turned of the light. Sakura walked out the door, down the stairs and quickly out the door. She had a good twenty minutes to get to school since she spent to much time in bed since she spent to much time trying not to cause pain to her wounds.

Her shoulder length pink hair flowed behind her as she ran down the road. Sakura struggled to hold her coat shut as she finally ran up the steps to the school and inside. She was on time. Thank god.

She got to her locker and threw her coat inside. She closed the door and fixed her hair so her bangs still covered her wound. She quickly got to class and sat down.

Kakashi read what looked like a business magazine but everyone knew what was really on the inside. Pervert. What kind of teacher is he?!

Sakura slipped her bag off and set it next to her desk. Suddenly a boy walked through the classroom door.

"Is this class 103?" he ask in a monotone. He had fire red hair and aqua eyes that had a black rim. He wore a short-sleeve red shirt and black slightly baggy pants. Above his left eye was kanji for love. He seemed odd but Sakura had to admit that he was also handsome.

"Ah yes," Kakashi said looking up from his porn, "You must be Gaara. You can sit in the extra seat in the second row," Sakura practically growled when her pointed at the seat next to her. Gaara took a seat and Kakashi continued, "Class, we have a new student Gaara. Make sure you… uh… Yeah."

Kakashi opened one of the drawers at his desk and placed the magazine inside then got up and walked over toward Gaara and Sakura. He got there and explained to them, "Gaara. This is Sakura. She has all the same classes as you so she'll be your guild for the first few days. 'Kay? I'm Kakashi by the way. I teach Social Studies. Gaara you'll get used to this. Homeroom lasts for thirty minutes."

They both nodded and Kakashi sat back at his desk and took back out his porn.

Gaara turned to Sakura, "It maybe a personal question but is your hair natural?"

Sakura immediately grabbed a few locks of her hair and nodded a yes. Someone behind Gaara pocked his shoulder trying to get his attention.

"She's lying," Ino said, "She dyes it. You should stay away from her if you know what 's good for you. No one hangs out with her."

Sakura looked at her desk and Gaara looked at her for a second. He then turned back toward Ino, "Why?"

"Because she's a freak!" Ino whispered harshly, "What kind of person dyes their hair pink? And everyone knows she gets into fights. That's why she wares this," she pocked Sakura's sweeter, "She hinds the brushes."

Sakura bowed her head even more as the bell rang. Gaara looked at her then both got up as everyone while everyone else ran out of the classroom.

Sakura face was still hidden because her head faced the floor, "If what Kakashi said is true, we have Langue Arts together next this way."

Sakura walked out the door but Gaara grabbed her shoulder. Sakura flinched as he squeezed her wounds, "Why did you let that girl talk about you like that?"

Sakura just moved out of his grasp, "Class is this way," She began walking again and Gaara followed her.


	3. He's Now A Stalker!

A/N: I have been neglecting my other stories to keep this one updated… oh well. Make sure your review please! Also, I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH THE CHARECTERS!!!!! I had my friends bugging me on a few things but it's MY story! DAMN IT!!!!!

He's Now A Stalker!

Sakura was very unfortunate to end up with Gaara next to her again in her next class. He didn't say anything to her but there was a thing about him that made Sakura feel uncomfortable. Today the teacher just spent the time explaining that they would be reading a novel. After class Gaara started questioning her in the hall. 

"So you have 'Shop' next right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but do you-"

"We have that class with Sasori," Sakura cut Gaara off, "I have to warn you he's a little odd."

"Okay but-"

"And about what Ino said before… she sort of doesn't me," Sakura cut him off.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

Sakura shrugged.

"Do you really get in fights?" Gaara asked in a monotone.

"Well if I do I never really start them," Sakura paused, "Here's the classroom."

The class inside had bunches of tools for cutting and buffing wood. There was a bookshelf with shelves that were spaced very well and each shelf had wood carvings or puppets. There were a few piles of organized wood and hexagon shaped tables, each with six chairs and underneath the tabletops were lockers.

"Well we better introduce you to Sasori-sensei," Sakura said. She dragged Gaara into a little office, "Hey, we got a new student."

Gaara stared at the teacher. He looked far to young to be teaching, with his dull red hair and green eyes that examined his new student.

"Yes," he said, "Gaara, correct?"

Gaara nodded slightly. Sakura pulled him out of there, "We don't have assigned seats in this class so sit anywhere," she left him and sat at a table with a blond and a boy with a fur coat.

"Baka," Deidara said, "Well it doesn't matter anyway. I hate this class, un. I should be in art!"

"Those clay _things_ you make don't count as art! Besides, you always blow them up!" Kiba barked.

"Hey Sakura, un!"

"Oh great! Pinky's sitting here too?!" Kiba asked, "What have I done to deserve this?!"

"Oh?! Shut up! Dog boy!" Sakura said not noticing who took a seat next to her.

"Who's that, a new student, un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura glared at Gaara for a second because he sat with them then smiled, "Yeah. He's Gaara. He just transferred here for who knows what. Anyway Gaara, this is Kiba and-"

Suddenly the blond threw a arm around Sakura making her stop, "I can introduce myself, un!" he pointed at himself with his other arm, "I'm Deidara, un!"

Gaara just nodded as Sasori walked to the front of the classroom, "Since everyone seems to be divided at tables equally already these are your groups," everyone moaned, "You will work together for the next two week too make anything you want. Your projects must show effort though."

"Oh great!" Kiba groaned, "I get stuck with a bunch of idiots! Just peachy!"

Sakura didn't mind at all. School was just her way of escaping home anyway, she didn't want to complain, "So what are we going t make?"

Deidara looked at Sakura, "How about a model of a house?"

Everyone turned to look at Deidara. While Sakura's head turned, Gaara saw her bangs move to the side. He caught a glimpse of the cut on the side of her face but her bangs covered it again.

"Okay, but what about the blue prints and stuff?" Sakura asked.

"I can work on them at home tonight, un!" Deidara said.

"So we do nothing today?" Kiba asked.

"I guess so…" Sakura said.

"Sweet! Hey! Lover boy!" Kiba yelled at Gaara, "Did you get all that? Hey! Stop staring at Sakura and answer!"

Gaara's eyes were fixed on Sakura's face as he tried to make out the scratch behind her bangs. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Gaara are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked.  
The rest of the classes went by ever so slowly. Gaara was beginning to forget the little scar on Sakura's cheek from lack of not being able to see it. Now he wondered around the lunchroom looking for somewhere to sit. The only place that offered was next to that Haruno girl. Damn.

Sakura looked up from the minimal amount of food she got when she though she heard another tray hit the table. Her eyes widened at the sight of Gaara, "What are you doing here?"

"Eating."

"I should of known!"

They continued for a bit in silence then Gaara remembered something, "Hey."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"How'd you get that cut on your cheek?"

Sakura paled a little, "Oh! That? Heh… I… um… fell. I fell at my house last night, and hit something."

"Hit what?" Gaara asked.

"Oh? Uh… I don't know… I wasn't paying attention at the time, ya know?" Sakura struggled. She wasn't used to even a little chitchat with someone. Now she 's making up stories.

Gaara reached over the table and pushed her bangs to the side, "Well it looks bad, and… You don't know what made it?"

"Nope."

Gaara nodded. He felt that there was more behind it then she 'fell', but for now he'd have to take it as a answer.

"Why are you wearing the sweeter? It's pretty warm in the cafeteria," he said coldly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Did someone put you up to this? Was it Ino? You don't have to tell me 'cause she's already dead."

"No, I was just wondering."

"I hope so…"

School went by and Gaara felt more and more concern. He didn't know why. The final bell rang and Sakura stayed in her seat unaware of the eyes that watched her. She finally got up and went to her looker and Gaara hurried to his. Gaara just shoved his stuff in and pulled out his red jacket then hurried out the door. He waited a bit then Sakura came out and quietly went down the stairs.

Gaara frowned to himself, '_I don't know why but I think I'll just follow her around for a bit…_'

Sakura was halfway to the library and the feeling she was being watched got stronger and stronger. Every time she turned around though, no one was there.

Sakura turned around again and started retracing steps. Gaara held his breath, hoping he wasn't discovered.

Sakura stopped at a bush and started pocking at it, trying to shake it up. Snow loosely fell of the branches to the ground and all of a sudden a white rabbit jumped out. Sakura's sigh was one of relief, "It was only you? For a second there I thought someone was following me…"

The bunny twitched it's nose then hopped off. Gaara began to breath again. If she had checked the next bush instead he would have been discovered…

Sakura sighed. She thought she had just proven no one was there her but the feeling that she was being watched did not falter. Gaara ran behind trees, buildings, and shrubs not trying to get caught. When they arrived at the library, Gaara's pants and coat were wet with melted snow.

Gaara immediately shed his coat and placed it on one of the hooks near the entrance, then continued following Sakura again. He followed her up the stairs but distanced himself well.

"Hello Sakura!" Ibiki greeted her as she walked by.

"Hey Morino-san," Sakura said.

Sakura pulled a physiology book from the shelves. She went through most of the human body books but there was something about it that she found fascinating. She was in the section that explained the heart but someone shut her book on her fingers.

"Hey!" Sakura looked up at the one responsible, "Oh! Hi Shino!"

The boy sat next to and sighed. Shino was the only person that knew about what happened between her and her father, but that is because he was there the first time it happened.

Sakura sighed. Her father was never home. She found little to do in the time he was away. She got off the couch and walked toward the study. She climbed the table trying to reach the top of the book shelf where her father hid the photo album.

**CRASH!**

Sakura stared at the sight. She bit her lower lip and thought about how she was going to explain it to her father. Maybe she should of stayed out of the study. She regrets coming in as she stares at the broken lamp on the floor. Sakura knows that her father already dislikes her but this is the worst thing that could ever happen! She already had a crappy room and very little possessions and this wasn't going to help.

"What happened?"

Sakura stares at the man in the doorway, '**OH NO! DADDY'S HOME EARLY!!!**' she began to tear up, "I'm sorry Daddy! I only wanted to look at the picture of Mommy but I-"

"You clumsy little bitch!" the man pulled his belt from his waist and snarls, "This is what my father did to me when I did something wrong!"

Sakura's eyes widened. She had seen this in movies! He was going to-

"OWW!!!!!"

The large metal buckle mad contact with Sakura's shoulder. Suddenly she is on the floor, her father pinning her down with his knee as he used the metal buckle to hit her.

"AHH!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!" Sakura yells. Every time her and the belt met it hurt like hell.

"You better be sorry!!!" he hit her again.

By some miracle Sakura squirms out from under her father. She runs to the door but opening it takes to much time. She unlocks it while she yells as the belt hit's the back of her head, then her leg, and then shoulder blade. She swings the door open and runs to the neighbor's yard. Thank god they had a exit door to the outside in the study.

Sakura crawls up the slide into the club house that was in the mini playground. A small boy spotted her. He climbed up the ladder and looked at her.

"Hey! You're not supposed to go up the slide!" Shino yelled, "Mom said so!"

Sakura sniffled, "…Shi-Shino?"

"Hey… you're the girl from next door!" Shino exclaimed, "Why are you crying?"

"I..I-I got hurt," Sakura whispered.

Shino stared at her, "Is it a bruise? Mom has a great ointment stuff inside! I'll go get it for you!"

Sakura watched the boy run into his house then curls up into a ball and sobbed into the sleeves of her shirt.

"Here! It was easy to get 'cause Ma 's sleeping!" Sakura turned to see that Shino was back, "So… what's your name again?"

"S-Sakura…"

"So were are you hurt?" Shino asked.

Sakura sniffled then pointed to her shoulder and let her finger trail down her back but stopped when she didn't want to go and lower, "I also hit my leg…"

"Well, Sakura, lift the back of your shirt so I can put this on," Shino said. Sakura turned her back toward him then rolled up the back of her shirt. Shino's eye's widened, "What happened?"

Sakura's whole back was pink and got darker as you went lower and purple was already visible in some areas. Shino applied the cream as Sakura told the unfortunate tale of her afternoon. Shino was well finished when she got to the end of her story.

The boy seemed as if he was hypnotized till he finally decided to speak, "Wow. We should tell someone…"

Sakura panicked, "No! We don't have to! It's the only time he did that! He'll probly never do it again!"

After that Shino had gone sort of mute. It picked up a unusual liking for bugs and kept a ant farm in his room along with a pet tarantula. Sakura was devisated when he moved downtown the next year.

"I thought I would find you here. Are you okay?" Shino asked.

"No. Not really," Sakura responded.

Gaara, who hid behind a bookshelf, frowned, '_What kind of person responds like that?_'

Shino took the seat next to Sakura and sighed, "Well your birthday is coming up."

"Yes it is."

"I still need to get a present…"

"How's Hinata doing?" Sakura trying to change the subject by mentioning his crush's name.

"Don't switch topics on me," Shino said in his usual unemotional tone, "What would you like for your birthday?"

"To erase it," Sakura said depressingly.

Shino's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, "That's not funny."

"But it's what I want…"

"To not exist?"

"Exactly."

"Well that is a little hard to get at a store. Is there something else you'd prefer?" Shino asked.

Sakura sighed, "There's a lot of things: A bigger bedroom; better family; to get hit by a car; to get ill and die; or hire a assassin to kill my dad."

Shino sighed, "You're not making this easy."

"Well then don't get me anything. I never said you had to get me a present for my birthday," Sakura said.

"Well then I choose to get you something. Now what would you like?" Shino slightly demanded.

Sakura sighed, "Why don't you think of something?"

"Very well," Shino got up and left.

Gaara back was turned to Sakura as he leaned on the books. He suddenly heard them go silent. Suddenly something knocked him down.

Sakura was about to put her book back but collided with something as soon as she turned the corner. She got up and looked at Gaara, "What the? What are you doing here?"

"It's a library. I can be here if I want," Gaara stated.

"I never said that you couldn't be," Sakura walked pass him and put her book back in it's place, "So do you live around here or something?"

Gaara's eye's widened. He had followed her all the way here and didn't know how to get back home! That was something he overlooked, "Actually, no…"

"Oh no…" Sakura said, "You just moved here so… you don't know how to get to your house from here do you?"

Gaara stared at her. She was absolutely correct.

"Typical. It's happened before…"

"It has?" Gaara asked before he could hold his tong.

"Well… I wasn't planning on going home yet…" Sakura said, "Do you know where you live from the school?"


	4. Thrift Stores, Phone Calls, and Big Sist

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. They make me so happy. I'm you enjoy the randomness of my writing. I like things to make sense but that doesn't mean it has to be completely sane. This chapter has LOTS of dialog in it… SORRY

Thrift Stores, Phone Calls, and Big Sisters!!! Oh My!

Gaara walked behind Sakura while she pulled on her coat. They walked down the stairs and toward the exit. Gaara grabbed his coat and they finally walked out.

"As long as we're downtown…" Sakura started, "I need to run some errands. You don't mind do you?"

Gaara shook his head 'no'.

"I'll take you to the school right after," she said then looked back at him as they stopped at a stop light, "Oh… your coat looks a little damp."

"It's from melted snow," melted snow he got from following her… "So why do you need to do?"

"Um… my clothes got a little… torn up… last night. I need some new ones," Sakura said remembering how the whip tore through her clothes and hit her skin. She shivered at the thought but Gaara thought it was only because it was cold.

"Green light," Gaara said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"The light turned green. We can go now."

"Oh!"

They hurried across the street and Sakura turned and went up the road and Gaara followed. They walked up to blocks without a word, the cold nipping their noses and melted snow dampened the hem of their pant legs and traveled into there socks. Sakura stopped at another busy road and waited for traffic to clear so she could cross. Gaara stopped behind her.

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked.

"We're almost there," was the only answer Sakura gave.

They crossed the road and turned again. The buildings stopped and a parking lot appeared. At the end was a store labeled '**Good Will**'. Sakura walked off the sidewalk and toward the store. Gaara caught up with her.

"Isn't that a thrift store?" he asked.

"Well I not made out of money," Sakura pause then slapped herself, "Damn it…"

"What?"

"I should of asked Shino for money…" Sakura sighed, '_I guess I have to skip some meals…_'

Sakura continued with one hand massaging her temples. She was only one and a half weeks into the month but she only had 65 dollars left. It wouldn't be a problem but having to buy new clothes threw off her calculations a bit. She walked into the store and sighed. Sakura would have to spend the medicine part of her budget on clothes.

Sakura quickly walked to the women's section and Gaara, who never been to a thrift store, went browsing all the shelves with the strange old things that everyone forgot existed.

Sakura picked out a large baggy shirt she could ware as a night gown. Luckily it was only two dollars. She went and paid for it quickly and had then put in her bag, and went to get Gaara.

"You ready to go now?" she asked.

Gaara nodded and followed her out. She saw the sun had already set and stars appeared in the night sky. Sakura whirled around and looked at him.

"I need hurry or I'm in trouble…" Sakura said. She was very happy that her legs didn't have many wounds, "Came you keep up?"

"What are you-"

"We need to run for a bit. The school is about two miles away. Can you handle that?" Sakura asked seriously.

Gaara gave her 'the look' then nodded.

"Good. Don't go at full speed or you'll tire down easily. You can rest when we wait to cross roads. Get ready…" she paused and made sure Gaara was ready to run. She ran with new found energy, though her leg bothered her a little, she knew it would be worse if she didn't get home on time.

They got at the school in about twenty minutes. They beat Sakura's record of 23 minutes.

Panting slightly, Gaara glared at Sakura, "Are you crazy?"

"Slightly," was Sakura's answer, "So you can get home from here?"

Gaara nodded.

"Good," Sakura waved a good bye and ran off. From the library to home, school was why off track and Sakura needed to speed up. The three points were practically formed a triangle…

She ran into her house and was about to go up the stair when she saw someone there, "Dad?"

He walked down to her and grabbed her by the hair and force her to look at him, "You're a lucky bitch, you know that? I'm leaving for two days. Don't ask why. My flight leaves in two hours so I'm leaving," he let go of her hair but then smacked her across the face.

Sakura sat on the stairs not even caring about the pain that was in her cheek. Her father is going!!! For two days!!! It was a miracle. Sakura could practically feel wound healing themselves. She watched her father from the stairs as he pulled on a coat and went out the door. Then the sound of a car starting up and driving away. She still couldn't believe it.

Sakura, still in her coat, ran out the door to the park where there was a payphone. She would never risk her friends by having there names on the phone bill. She took the phone off the hook pulled a quarter out of her bag and pushed it through the slot, then dialed numbers.

"Come on! Pick up! I wasted a good twenty-five cents for this call…" Sakura whispered.

"Hello?" a woman's voice spoke into the phone.

"Hey can I speak with Shino?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura? Sure you can!"

There was a wait but soon a boy was heard on the line.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Shino!!!! You will not believe it!!!!" Sakura said practically in tears.

"Sakura? Is that you? You never call… Is something wrong?"

"No. But guess what!!!"

"I should kill you for wasting my time?"

"That's not very nice…"

"Never mind. What is it?"

"Dad is gone for two days."

"What? Are you serious?"

"YES!!!! He's gone!" Sakura yelled into the phone, jumping up and down.

"So what are you going to do?" Shino asked quietly.

"Can I come over? I don't want to sleep in my room…"

"I'm sorry but I don't know if that'll work. Sorry. Where are you anyway?"

"Green Wave Park…" Sakura

"Never mind… that's on the other side of town. Well what are you going to do now?"

"Look through the house for some money then runaway!!!!" Sakura said happily.

"It's a good idea but I don't fully approve."

"Do you want me to die, Shino?"

"No but it's the middle of winter and where will you stay?"

"Good point…"

"I got to go…"

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Dad wants the phone."

"Oh."

"Bye."

**CLICK**

The line went dead. Sakura sighed and hung up the phone, "But I really don't want to go back to that damned house…."

"Hmm?"

Sakura whirled around, "Gaara? What are you doing here?"

"I live in that house," he pointed at a yellow painted house across the street, "What was that call about anyway?"

"Oh… Nothing important…" Sakura said.

"_WHO'S _THIS?"

Saw a girl behind Gaara. She had four pig tails, dirty blonde hair, and clothes that didn't protect against the cold weather: light purple shirt, white shorts, and a apron. She held a ladle in her hand and it was covered in some sort of sauce.

"Well?" she asked.

"Temari… why are you outside dressed in that?" Gaara asked annoyed

Temari's face held emotions of worry, sadness, disbelief and happiness. She glared at Gaara hard but glared right back. They had a little staring contest before-

"Just tell me who she is…"

"She's a girl from school. Her name's Sakura. Now can you please just get inside?"

Temari began shaking Sakura's hand, "Hello Sakura. My name's Temari. Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure…" Sakura reclaimed her hand.

"Come on Gaara!" Tamari said, dragging her brother towards the house and Sakura following behind.

When they got inside Sakura could smell food cooking.

"Well I'm almost done with dinner. Would you care to join Sakura?" Temari asked.

"Oh no! I-" Sakura stopped when Temari gave her a cold glare, "OfcourseIdo!" (Of course I do!) she said quickly.

Somehow Sakura wound up at the dinner table next to Gaara.

"So is it just you and your sister?"

"Kankuro lives here to. He's my older brother."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead. But Temari's over eighteen so…" Gaara trailed off.

"Oh I'm sorry. My mother died when I was young," Sakura said quietly, "I don't know if I can forgive her for it, even if it wasn't her fault."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment, "That I think my life would be better if Mom didn't pass away…"

"It probly wouldn't of made that much of a difference. You just haven't got over it," Gaara said.

"You don't know. I've gotten over the death. It's the shit load of problems she left that makes me angry," Sakura said referring to her father.

"DINNER'S READY!!!!!"


	5. Cold is a Winter’s Night

A/N: Give me your honest opinion: _Was it a good idea to make this story take place in winter?_ Now tell me the truth. I'm not the sure of myself. READ AND ENJOY!

Cold is a Winter's Night

Sakura practically drooled at the sight before her. Taco shells, chopped tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, olives, humbugger meat and a million different sauces. Sakura could barely contain herself. The only time she ever had a decent meal was when she visited Shino and that was months ago.

Gaara stared at how Sakura looked at the food as if she hadn't eaten in months, "Are you really that hungry?"

Sakura tried to remain calm, "No. It's just it's and I forgot to eat in the afternoon…"

"Yeah…" Gaara said quietly, "Temari usually makes lunch late anyway."

"KANKURO!!!!"

A voice ran through the house startling Sakura. Gaara remained unfazed as if he was use to it happening. Soon two figures were seen coming down the stairs. One was Temari but the other was a unconscious, brown haired, young man who Temari dragged to the stairs head first by his hood. His head banded against each step along the way.

He and Temari reached the bottom of the steps and she propped her brother in one of the remaining chairs at the table, "This is our brother, Kankuro. _Kankuro…_ wake up or soon, I guarantee you won't be able to for the next month."

"Umm…" he groaned.

Gaara leaned over and whispered into Sakura's ear, "He was probly reading the 'Ichi Ichi' books so Temari beat the crap out of him."

"Did you say 'Ichi Ichi'? The author for that series teaches sex ed. in school."

"Really?" Gaara whispered back.

"Yeah. Gym: Monday and Thursday, Study hall: Tuesday, Friday, and Sex ed.: Wednesday. Our homeroom teacher, Kakashi, also loves Jiraiya-sensei's books," she answered.

"Why is Jiraiya-"

"Are you two flirting?" Temari asked, who already had half a taco eaten.

They both blushed at the question, to embarrassed to say 'no'.

"Where am I?" said a half awake Kankuro who clutched its head.

"Oh dear god. You better get your fair share of food before he recovers enough," Gaara was piling food onto his plate and hers.

Before Sakura could realize, all the food at the table was gone. Kankuro was reaching over toward Sakura's plate where the only unguarded food remained but was stopped when a fist made contact with his face.

"You've eaten enough, you pig. That happens to be my guest's food," Gaara hissed.

"Guest?" Kankuro looked up at Sakura but another fist forced his head back down.

Temari started to dig her knuckles into his head, "Are you saying you didn't notice the fact there was one extra person this whole time?!"

Gaara grabbed Sakura's plate then her arm and pulled her out of her chair and toward the stairs, "You'll eat in my room…" he escorted her down the upstairs' hallway and into the last door on the right.

They entered a room that was white with grey carpeting. Boxes piled around the room and there was a bed hardly noticeable behind a large pile of them.

"I haven't had time to unpack yet…" Gaara said. He handed Sakura her plate, "Well eat up and I'll take you home…"

"How are you going to fit all of this in here?" Sakura asked while taking a bite out of her taco.

"Most of the boxes aren't even half full," Gaara said as he leaned against the door where the only space was available, "And Temari and Kankuro also go a bunch of their crap in here for some reason."

Sakura was half done with her food when she whispered something, unaware that someone was paying close attention, "What is it like to have a family that loves you?"

Gaara's eyes widened a little, "What?"

"Nothing," Sakura said sadly as she finished her food, "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost nine," Gaara said.

"What?!" Sakura calmed down a bit, "Oh yeah… Dad's not home…" she paused, "Dad's _not_ home!"

Gaara stared at Sakura, think she was about to spaz out.

"Well I'm done," Sakura proclaimed as she held out her empty plate.

Gaara took it and walked into the hall and down the stairs and Sakura followed close behind. He placed the plate in the kitchen sink and then went to the closet where her hung Sakura's jacket for her. He handed to her and she quickly pulled it on.

"So I'll escort you home. Okay?" Gaara asked.

Sakura winced at the thought of going back home but then gave him a bright forgery smile, "Sure. Thank you."

They took the sidewalk back slowly and something troubled Gaara, "Can I come in your house for a bit?"

They had just turned onto the street that Sakura lived on, "NO!!!" Sakura calmed herself, "I mean… No… Dad doesn't like visitors." 

"But isn't your dad out?" Gaara asked.

"Yes but… if he finds out he'll…" Sakura shivered as she began to feel lightheaded.

"Are you okay? Is it to cold out?" Gaara said looking at the snow on the ground then breathed heavily into the air to see his breath become visible.

"No. I'm just… tired," Sakura said quietly.

"Well at least let me get you to your room to make sure you at least make it there," Gaara said quietly.

Sakura shook her head, "Thank you for you're concern," and she added in her mind, _'Thanks for being the only one concerned.'_

"Is your house coming up?" Gaara asked.

Sakura pointed at a white three story house with snow covered trees around it that only complemented it's features, "That's it. Right there."

"Okay… Well, 'Night," Gaara said and turned away.

Sakura watched him disappear into the white winter haze and whispered into coldness, "Good night…"


	6. Snowed In

A/N: I. Am. Going. To. Be . Busy. Christmas and all, I won't be able to update because my parents are divorced and my dad had another wife so I have three possible Christmas gatherings I have to go two. Maybe more. You all understand right?

Snowed In 

Sakura woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. She wanted to shut it off but her body was to stiff to do so. The pain from the lashings seemed fresh again, even if it was two day ago. She finally reached up and turned off the alarm then dressed quickly into a red shirt and blue jeans. She picked out a white sweater with a pick flower design and went to the bathroom and brushed out her hair and washed her face. She then pulled on the sweater and went and got her coat and bag then went downstairs, smiling the whole time.

"Father's not home," Sakura whispered to herself, "He's gone!"

She got to the front door and turned the knob and pushed. It didn't open. Sakura slammed all her weight against it. It barely moved.

Sakura sighed and walked to the window and gasped. There was about a whole foot of new snow out there and it was still coming down. The roads looked unplowed and the snow came down so heavily that you could hardly see the house across the street. Sakura smiled. No father _and_ no school! Could it get any better?

Sakura thought of what she could do today. She wondered if the library would be open. She could wait till the end of the storm and find out.

Sakura headed to the kitchen and went through the door that headed into the garage. She pulled on her fathers snow pants, then his hat and gloves since she didn't have any of her own. She walked over to the shoe rack and pulled out a pair of boots that were once her mothers. All set, Sakura grabbed the snow shovel and opened the garage door.

Pushing the shovel though the snow quickly tired Sakura's arms but someone had to do this. She cleared the driveway and the path to her house. While she did, the neighbor, whom she did not remember the name of, plowed the snow of the sidewalk and it stopped snowing.

Sakura closed the garage and replaced the things tat she barrowed then pulled her own shoes back on while grabbing her bag. She went back out the front door and then placed her hood up. Sakura shoved her hands in her pockets as the cold became to unbearable and she bent her neck to hind her nose in the collar of her coat. She started to walk toward the library.

"Hey!" someone yelled, "What are you doing? School's canceled!!!"

"Hi Shino!!!" Sakura said, "What are you doing here?"

"I seek out to see if you were okay," Shino was well bundled up and even wore snow pants. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a pair of thick blue mittens and a blue and black striped hat, "Here. I was all I could get but it is better then nothing."

Sakura took them and slowly put them on, "Thank you Shino…"

"So where were you going in such cold weather?" Shino asked.

"I don't know… the library I guess."

"That's to far from here and I walked a long way already," Shino said, "Any other ideas?"

"Well I don't want to go back to the house…" Sakura said truthfully.

"I wouldn't want to go there anyway…" Shino sighed, "The roads are still plowed over though so where do we go?"

Sakura frowned, "I don't know…"

"Think of something or we _will _freeze to death," Shino said.

"How about one of those picnic buildings at the park? Sure they don't have heat but it's something but we could stay in there a while," Sakura said.

"I don't see an other options."

They got there and stared at the sight before them. The paths and trails were snowed over and wind had evened everything out.

"Now what?" Shino asked.

"I don't mind dieing. How about you Shino?" Sakura asked.

"Well with the way you're dressed you'll probly be the first to die anyway," Shino answered.

"That's what you think?"

"Yep."

"I say we go to your house now," Sakura said, "I see no other options."

"Hey!" a voice said, "You're that girl from yesterday!"

Sakura turned around, "And you're Gaara's brother… I think… Kank- Sandu- Sankomo was it?"

"It's Kankuro," he said.

"Do you know this person Sakura?" Shino asked.

"We've met… sort of…." Sakura replied.

"Sort of?" Shino questioned.

Sakura nodded, "So how are you? Uh… Kankuro?"

Kankuro was about to answer but Shino interrupted him, "Let's get going Sakura. We'll go to my house."

"What the hell happened to, 'It's on the other side of town and I've walked enough,' blah blah blah?" Sakura asked, starting to follow her.

"Hey you guys can stay at the house… at least until the roads are plowed, then you can call for a ride home," Kankuro suggested.

Of course Shino was thinking it over but Sakura quickly replied, "Sure. Thank you!"

"Sakura, I think that-"

"How did you get across the street though?" Sakura asked Kankuro

"Just came across. The sidewalks clear on the other side of the street to," Kankuro said, "Some guy came over before and plowed the sidewalks for us."

"Great! Coming Shino?" Sakura asked.

He stood back to think about it then said, "Fine."

They trudged through the snow and walked into the house.

"Kankuro? You were outside? What were you doing out there?" Temari asked.

"Just checking something out. I found something too," Kankuro said.

"What?" Temari said.

Just then Sakura walked in followed by Shino, "Hi Temari! Hope you don't mind if we stay here until the roads are cleared."

Temari smiled, "Oh! That's just fine I guess. Gaara disappeared somewhere though. And we don't have anything set up just yet so you can sit at the table or at the couch in in living room. But first… KANKURO!!! SHOW OUR GEUSTS WHERE THEY CAN LEAVE THERE COATS AND BOATS DAMN IT!!!"

They were shown to a closet were they left their snow gear and shoes then sat in the bare living room.

"So how do you know these people Sakura?" Shino asked.

"I met Gaara at school and these are his older siblings," Sakura said.

"Hn. There is something I've been meaning to ask you though," Shino paused, "Did _he _do anything to you before he left?"

Sakura smiled sadly, "No. Nothing serious."

"Well… since your birthday is coming up soon anyway and there is no school today nor is your father home… how about we go somewhere?"

"Actually, my back hurts if I move to fast so it can't be anything fast or something like that," Sakura said, "So we could-"

"I thought you said he didn't do anything," Shino said suddenly.

"Well this was from the night before…" Sakura said quietly. 

"Maybe we should stop at the health store first. How's your supply?" Shino asked.

Sakura suddenly avoided eye contacted, "Running a little low but…" she paused a bit, "I sort of need more money…"

Shino laughed a bit. He rarely laughed… "Sure Sakura, and then your early birthday present. How does that sound."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

"What? The girl from school?" a voice suddenly said.

"She an her friend are in the living room," Temari said.

"Friend?" Gaara went to look and saw the two sitting across from each other with sad expressions. He tried to figure out what was going on, "Are you two dating?"

Shino glared at him, though you couldn't tell because of his sunglasses, and Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Nope. In fact Shino here has had the biggest crush on, quote, 'Nata-hime' unquote. And speaking of, When are you going to tell Hinata anyways?"

Shino blushed and tried to hide his face behind the big collar of his shirt. Sakura laughed with victory.

"So anyway… Shino, Gaara. Gaara, Shino!" she said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you," Shino said in a monotone.

"Hn," Gaara said back.

"So since you are Sakura's friend maybe you can come with us when the roads are cleared," Shino suggested.

"Who said he was my 'friend'? Don't send him to death if doesn't want to," Sakura said seriously.

Shino frowned deeply, "Good point. Why are we friends again?"

"Because your nice," Sakura said with a cute face.

"What are you two talking about?" Gaara asked.

"Uh…" they said in unison, "Nothing!"

Gaara stared in question as Sakura tugged at her sweater.

Shino sighed, "Sakura?"

She looked at him, "I'm okay. So when are the plows coming? "

"How am I supposed to know?" both Gaara and Shino said simultaneously in the same monotone.

"Just asking! Don't get all depressed!" Sakura said annoyed, "Don't I get enough torture?"

Gaara continued to glare at her but Shino's look saddened and he looked away. Sakura immediately regretted her choice of words but knew she couldn't do anything with Gaara there.

"Did I miss something?" Gaara asked feeling the misery in the room.

"Yep…" Sakura said truthfully.

Gaara looked at her in wonder but didn't question her.

Sakura stared at her friend, "So… Shino… what are we going to do anyways? Oh wait! I know! We could held you get a date with-"

Sakura stopped when Shino's glasses slipped down his nose a ways and Sakura saw his dark eyes giving her a scary death glare. She shivered and looked for something to look at.

"Well I have no fucking idea what's going on…" Gaara said with a hint of anger.

"Are you even sure you could even handle it?" Sakura glared at him. Gaara stiffened. It was as if she was actually looking into his soul. She sighed, "Sorry… I'm a bit touchy when me and Shino get on this subject."

"What subject?" Gaara asked.

"Sakura…" Shino said with no emotion but Sakura knew it was a warning, "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment."

"You've explained all that to me already…" Sakura said.

"Okay! What the hell is going on?" Gaara growled.

"I'll be completely honest," Sakura said, "We are talking about something that you don't know about but you want to know and we won't tell you. The end."

Gaara felt anger rise with in him. Shino sighed, "What did I just tell you Sakura?"

"Blah Blah Blah!" Sakura said, "You're not my- I'm not going to finish that statement."

"'Ay you two. The plows just came by. You can call for a ride and wait here if you want," Kankuro suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Shino got up and headed for him, "Where's the phone?"

"This way."


	7. What‘s Marked as a Date

**A/N:** Okay. It's short because I have no time to write. SORRY DAMN IT!!!! THE HOLLIDAYS ARE TO BLAIM!!!

******What's Marked as a Date**

Sakura watched Shino leave the room then sighed. She played with the bangs covering the cut on her face while waiting.

"So what were you two talking about?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Oh… well my birthday's coming up and Shino thought we should-"

"No. Not that. The thing you were being all secretive about," Gaara said, cutting her off.

"Oh… that…" Sakura scratched the back f her neck, "It's nothing really," for a split second the sleeve of her sweater slid down a little. Gaara saw bandages but the were covered up again quickly. Sakura mentally punished herself, _'I forgot to ware wrist warmers?! HOW THE HELL DID I FORGET?!?!' _

Gaara zoned out a bit and Sakura thought he forgot about the subject but soon he spoke up again.

"So if it's nothing… Why can't you tell me?" Gaara asked.

"I mean that it wouldn't mean anything to you if you knew or not. Not that it's really nothing," Sakura said.

"Then why not tell me?" Gaara asked.

"If this certain person found out you knew…" Sakura had a hard time not saying, _'He'd do everything in his power to dispose of you then make my life more of a living hell then it already is.'_

"If they found out, what?" Gaara said.

"It wouldn't benefit you in any way," Sakura said, "And it would make things harder for me…"

Gaara glared at her but to his misfortune, she wouldn't look at him. He sighed, "Just tell me."

"I can't. Maybe you can know one day, not now though," Sakura felt a tear make it's way from her eye but she wiped it away quickly.

"Sakura," Shino walked back into the room, "Mother is coming to pick us up, and she's got the blindfold."

"What?!" Sakura said, "You told her-"

"And we discussed where to take you, and of course you will the blindfold when we are about half way there so you won't know where we are going," Shino said.

"This is so not fair!!!" Sakura pouted.

"Can I come?" Gaara asked.

"Sure. I already told my mom so one else may be coming. She should be here in about ten minutes or so," Shino said.

Gaara smirked. Maybe he could find out what they were talking about.

"And we're picking up Kiba," Shino said, "I called him and he wouldn't mind coming."

"Dog boy's coming?" Sakura said, "Did you mention that I was going to be there?"

"Yes," Shino said, "Do you know Kiba, Gaara?"

"I think we met at school," was all Gaara said.

Soon a car parked outside with a lady and Kiba in it. Gaara, Sakura and Shino got outside and got into the car.

"Hey guys!" Kiba said.

Sakura shook her fist, "Curse you Kiba! I wanted shotgun!"

"ARF!" yipped a little dog.

"Kiba. Your bring Akamaru along? Be careful. I don't know if he's allowed," Shino said.

"Why? Where are we going?" Gaara asked.

"Mother, music," Shino said.

The women driving turned up the volume on the radio and Shino whispered into Gaara's ear. Sakura curse because she couldn't hear but her curse was also not heard. Gaara nodded and the music was turned back down to a appropriate level.

The whole way there they chitchatted and at some point a black scarf was placed over Sakura's eyes.

"We're almost there," Shino's mother said.

Soon the car came to a stop and Sakura reached up to pull off the blindfold. Someone's hand stop her.

"Not yet," the voice that belonged to Shino said, "You have to guess where we are."

"Where the heck could we be in the middle of winter?!" Sakura asked, "Mall?"

"Even better!!!" Kiba said, "Six flags!"

Sakura tore of the blindfold and stared. It was unbelievable yet… She'd never been on a rollercoaster before. What would happen? Would she get sick? Who would pay to get them in?!

"Here is some money, Shino," Shino took some money from his mother's hand, "I'll be back by five. Save some money for lunch, Okay?"

We were already out of the car as Shino finished his conversation with his mother. He got out and looked at us with two cell phones in hand. He handed one to me.

"We're going to spilt up in groups of two. You and Gaara and me Kiba. Just speed dial '1' if you need us," Shino said and Sakura shoved the phone in her pocket.

They paid admission and spit up when they got inside. Shino gave some money to Sakura since he was sure she didn't eat breakfast then ran of to the nearest ride with Kiba.

Gaara turned to Sakura, "What do you want to do?"

"Well I've never been on a rollercoaster so I don't really know…" Sakura said.

"You've never been on a rollercoaster before?" Gaara asked.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded, _'Father never gave me money to do such things…'_

"So you managed to be scared all the way 'till now," Gaara said with a smirk.

"No it's not that."

"Uh-huh," Gaara said, "Well then we can eat first then."

"You sure?" Sakura asked.

"We have all day for rides," Gaara said.

"Uh… okay."


	8. What You do to Me

A/N: I am really sorry but this is the last time I update this story for a while. I need to update my other stories too, ya know? And there is also a slight possibility that I'm going to the Philippines soon so… yeah… I'm not sure though. Just read this chapter and be happy damn it!!!

What You do to Me

Sakura nibbled at her slice of pizza and looked over at Gaara. He didn't get anything. She saw him open his mouth as if ready to speak but the phone in her pocket buzzed. Sakura got it quickly and saw someone text her.

****

Meet at the fountain by the merry-go-round, 10:30am. U've got about a hr and fifteen min till then. DON'T take phone on any rides because Mom will kill me if I loose it. We'll eat at 10:30 so dont lunch till then  
Shino

"Who is it?" Gaara asked.

"Shino just text me," Sakura said as she typed out her own message.

****

Ok. Cya there. Kill Kiba 4 me Ok?  
$akura

Sakura sent the message and shoved the phone back into her pocket, "So you wanted to ask me something?" 

Gaara snapped back to reality, "Yeah. What were the bandages on your arms for?"

Sakura all most chocked on her pizza and Gaara waited 'till she swallowed then she said, "You saw those?!"

"Yes. What are they from?"

**BUZZ**

Sakura pulled the phone out of her pocket and stared at it.****

Whats wth the $ beginin ur name? Pinky?  
Kiba

"Hmm…" Sakura typed out her response.

****

U've been calling me dat since 2 nd grade inu-baka. cant U think of anything new?  
$akura

"Okay what were we talking about?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"The bandages on your arms," Gaara said.

"Oh. Well those are from-" she cut herself off.

"From what?"

"From when the dog bit me!" Sakura lied, "I was teasing the neighbor's dog and I got bit!"

**BUZZ **

"Again?" Gaara asked. 

"Well I'm having a very important argument with Kiba right now," Sakura said as if it was the simplest thing the world.

****

Well U've been calling Kiba that for a yr now but i guess it's not as bad as him.  
Shino

Sakura typed out her next message.

****

kay. i'm going on rides soon. Cya.  
$akura

"Okay that ends that," Sakura said as she sent the message.

"So how long ago did the dog bite you?" Gaara asked.

"Not to long ago…" Sakura smiled.

"Okay. So how's the cut on your face?" Gaara asked.

Sakura was surprised he remembered that and her hands shot up to make sure that her bangs were still in place, "It's okay… You want to go on a ride now?"

"Sure. What would you like to go on?" Gaara asked.

"The Raging Bull!" Sakura said with much confidence.

Gaara tried to fake a smile, "But you've never been on a 'coaster before… you sure you want to start out so… I don't even know what to say…"

"Why?" Sakura asked, "What would you suggest?"

Gaara shrugged. He though Sakura was scared of roller-coasters and that's why she never been on one but now he had second thoughts. Gaara looked around as if he would find the answer in the air then said, "How about we go on the Super Man first?"

"Sure… I guess," Sakura said.

They stopped at a bulletin board that had a map on it. Gaara placed his finger on the big arrow and read the text above it, "You are here… We want to be here…" He looked around him to see how his surroundings matched up to the picture then grabbed Sakura's wrist, "This way," Gaara plowed them through the crowd hand-in-hand, "I have to warn you that the ride maybe cold so keep your jacket on. Okay?"

Sakura blushed a little as he dragged her through the crowd and nodded even though he wasn't looking back at her. Soon they arrived at the entrance to the ride. There were no big lines since it was winter and Gaara led the way to the ride.

"So Gaara…" Sakura started.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Well… Where do I put the cell phone? Shino doesn't want me to take it on the ride," Sakura took out the phone and looked at it with disapproving eyes.

"I'll show you when we get there," Gaara said, plain and simple.

When they go there, Gaara and Sakura waited behind a odd door. Soon a weird beep came and the doors opened. Gaara dragged Sakura behind another strange door but this one was labeled '3'. The ride started and Sakura and Gaara waited for the next ride to come.

"You see those boxes over there?" Gaara pointed at the other side of the tracks.

Sakura stared at the boxes that were lined up against the wall and nodded.

"You'll put the cell phone in there during the ride," Gaara said.

"Okay."

A few minutes passed and the carts came rolling back on the tracks. The few people on the ride hopped on and went down the stair case on the other side. After less then half a minute, the doors swung open and Gaara took the phone from Sakura's hand and wondered across the seats and put it in the boxes on the other side. He then came back and help Sakura into her seat.

When they were in Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze then let it go. Suddenly the seats slanted forward. The ride started and the tracks led the carts up a slope _very_ slowly. Sakura could barely contain herself. She wanted the ride to go fast and then suddenly it did. Going down over the slope, it was much steeper on the other side. The cool winter air hit Sakura's face as she let out a small yelp then she started to laugh.

Gaara enjoyed the ride but Sakura's laugh made it more enjoyable. He didn't know why. The got off the ride and Sakura got the cell phone and Gaara led Sakura down the stairs.

"So did you like it?" Gaara asked in a more warmer voice then usual.

"It was great Gaara-kun," Sakura said with a smile.

'_Kun?'_ Gaara stared at her for a bit then smiled. Normally if it was anyone else he'd be mad but he'd let it slide this time.

They walked through the ride's gift shop and Gaara turned to Sakura, "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Do you want to go on another ride?" Gaara asked.

Sakura shrugged.

"Oh… How about we go on the Viper? I remember that ride from the last time I was here," Gaara suggested, "Then the Raging Bull."

Sakura smiled, "Sure."

"I think it's this way," Gaara dragged her in a random direction again.

Sakura was starting to forget she was miserable.


	9. Exposed

A/N: Last chapter before vacation!!! SEE YOU ALL LATER!!!

Exposed

Sakura knew. She knew that fate didn't want her to be happy. So why didn't she see it coming?

Sakura was dropped of by Shino's Mom a little after sunset. The day had been the best in her life. Kiba smiled at her and waved while Akamaru barked and a small smile tugged at Gaara's lips. Shino waved and the car drove off and Sakura walked up to her house. Sure, they discovered that most of the rides weren't going at first because of all the snow but still… she couldn't ask for anything more.

Sakura went into her small room and pulled the chain for the light then hopped on the bed. Wonderful…

Sakura's back aced but she didn't notice. Such a day she had. What did she do to deserve it?

She turned on her alarm clock then drifted into a light sleep.

Soon Sakura was awaken again. Her father's favorite whip came cutting through the air and she blanket. Sakura could still feel it under the covers of her bed. To stunned to move she was suddenly pulled out of bed by her hair then pinned against the wall by a strong arm. The whip then made contact with her back a few times. The attacker leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I hope you had a nice time you slut!"

Sakura's eyes widened. That was one of her father's friends! Sakura was pushed back onto the bed as the man towered over her and started shedding his clothes.

-----

Sakura woke to the alarm to find she was in a stiffening pain. It wasn't just on her back but in-between her legs too. Sakura , using all the strength she could muster, leaned up and went to the bathroom after grabbing a set of clothes. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out some pills that would bring her period. Taking one, she then willed her body to the shower. After a cold shower and washing away all the blood she got out and re-bandaged some wounds and applying ointment to others.

Sakura dressed in a black T-shirt, black jeans, black and red wrist warmers, and a red hoodie. Sakura then grabbed her coat and threw it on. Spending a few minutes to get over the pain, she then went to her bedroom for her bag a snuck out the back door because she heard snoring in the living room. Sakura struggled to get the gate open and was surprised to see Gaara.

"Want to walk to school together?" he asked with a small blush.

Sakura stared in shock, "We got to get out of here!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him along, "If my father's friend sees you we're both as good as dead!!!" she had to strain her legs an incredible amount do to pain.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara said, finally giving in and following her.

They slow to a jog as Sakura turned her head slightly to Gaara, " I'll explain to you later. I'm not sure if he was awake but we best get to school."

Gaara frowned and stopped and pulled Sakura back toward him. Of course Sakura wasn't the strongest person in the world due to certain factors and was easily pulled back into Gaara's firm hold. She stood there in the strange embrace, stunned, then began to struggle, only to find it hurt her new wounds to much. Sakura then just stood there feeling helpless.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked, concerned.

Sakura vision got blurry as his hold tightened. Her body started to go limb as she breathed out, "Your hurting me…"

Gaara was shocked by this. She was practically asleep on top of him. He shock her a little so she'd stay conscious.

"Shino-kun…" Sakura called her friend for help.

Gaara frowned and picked her up bridal-style. She felt like she was less then eighty pounds. Was Sakura starving herself?

"Shino-kun… Shino-kun can help," she said, struggling to stay conscious.

Gaara carried her back to his house and blasted the door down with his foot.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Temari screamed, "What the hell are you thinking in the middle of winter?!"

Gaara glared at her, "At least it's still on it's hinges. Get Kankuro to fix it, you help me with Sakura."

"What's wrong with her?" Temari asked.

Gaara looked down at the frail fading girl in his arms, "I don't know."

"KANKURO!!! GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE AND FIX THE DOOR!!!" Temari yelled.

Just then a Kankuro with purple smudged all over his face came upon the scene, "Whoa… what happened?"

"Never mind that!" Temari yelled, "Door, NOW! You Gaara, get her into the living room. There's a couch set up in there from when you where gone yesterday."

Gaara nodded and walked into the living room and placed Sakura down on the sofa.

She opened her eyes, "Shino can help… where's Shino?"

Gaara frowned, "Sakura. I need you to tell me what's wrong."

Sakura made a effort to shake her head side to side, "I can't tell you. I can only tell Shino…"

"Sakura! Tell me now!" Gaara demanded, "What's wrong?!"

Just then Temari came into the living room with a first aid and a blanket, "Did you find out what's wrong with her?"

"No. All she say's is that she can only tell Shino," Gaara said frustrated.

Temari laid the blanket on top of Sakura and then sat at her side, placing her hand over her head, "Sakura?"

"Hmm?" was all Sakura managed to say.

"Are you in pain?" Temari asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Where?"

"…e-everywhere…" Sakura said as she began to calm down.

Gaara and Temari gave each other worried looks.

"What do you mean by everywhere?" Temari said.

"…I-I can't t-tell you. I can o-only tell Shino…" tears poured from Sakura's eyes.

Temari frowned, "Gaara, help me get off her sweater and coat."

So the two siblings struggled to get off Sakura's protective ware. They were surprised by the bandages that went all over her arms. Where they didn't cover, bruises and smaller, but still big enough to bleed, scabbed over scratches were visible. Older scars also were visible

Gaara stared and Temari winced and closed her eyes.

"These wounds look like they've already been treated…" Temari said and frowned, "It's like wounds on top of wounds?"

By this time, Sakura passed out.


	10. The Secret

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know. I AM SORRY!! But I'm back for vacation and can get back to writing. But I have a bunch of crap to do and can hardly find the time to write…

**The Secret**

Sakura woke up in an Gaara's living room. She felt numb and a bushy red mass, resting on crossed arms rested next to her. It was Gaara. Sakura tried to talk to him but her voice failed her. She gave up and closed her eyes again.

"Sakura…" she heard Gaara mutter.

Sakura caught her breath. Gaara leaned up and looked at her. His eyes widened when he saw her awake.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Gaara asked.

Sakura opened her mouth and forced out air but words still didn't come. Finally she managed to say, "I can… only… tell Shino…"

Gaara's eyes went ablaze with anger.

Two weeks. Sakura spent two weeks at Gaara's home. The first day she insisted on leaving. But Gaara pushed her back down and demanded she rest because she needed it. And he was right. The moment she hit the cushions, she was asleep again. She never really got up much after that unless Gaara or Temari came in to feed her. Temari when ever Gaara was at school. Gaara always put up a fight in the morning, insisting that he should stay with Sakura because she'd want him to be there when she woke up but Temari would always win the fight saying the yelling would wake her up. Shino came visiting every so often, even once brought a present for her actual birthday. Every time Shino swung by, Gaara demanded a explanation for Sakura's injured state. Shino somehow avoided telling him though. All the while, Temari forced Kankuro to do most of the furnishing in the house.

Today Gaara walked home in a hurry, the same way he did every night, remembering Sakura was waiting at home. The cold couldn't slow him down in the least bit. Right now Gaara was fuming over the fact Deidara and Kiba were being complete idiots over completing the Shop project and Ino always tracked him down during passing time to ask where Sakura was.

Gaara marched up the steps and into the house. His eyes were closed as he let out a long sigh while going through the front door. He marched straight to the living room and stopped. Sakura was sitting up, staring out the window at the park. Her hair was tangled from the two weeks of sleep but she was still unbelievably beautiful.

"Sakura…" Gaara mumbled.

Sakura looked back at Gaara, "Gaara?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Better then I can ever remember actually…"

"I'm glad."

There was a silence.

"Did you call the cops?" Sakura asked.

"No," Gaara said, "Why were you hurt so badly?"

"I can't tell you…"

"But you can tell Shino, right?" Gaara asked.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you… I just don't know if I should."

"Sakura…" Gaara mumbled, taking a few steps toward her.

"Wha- Umph!" Sakura was silenced as Gaara placed a kiss right on her lips.

Gaara backed off a bit but wound his arms around her, "I was worried. I never felt so nerves over anything before."

"…" Sakura sighed, "I'll tell you… soon."

Gaara sighed. He'd have to settle for it.


	11. The Troubled Night

**A/N:** I was able to find time to update!! …at 11 o' clock at night. I'm hitting the hay. Sorry if it's cheesy/corny… I was half asleep. Now read and I'll sleep….

**The Troubled Night**

Sakura woke up again, alone in the dark. When did she fall asleep again?

Thoughts of her father lingered in the back of Sakura's mind. She brings her hands up to rub the sand out of her eyes and her fingers go over something scaly on her left cheek. Starts at her forehead, skips over her eye and continues on her cheek. The scab. The scab Sakura had gotten from her father. Her father… what could he be doing right now?

Sakura tried to pick at the scab on her cheek but pain told her it wasn't done healing yet. She looked and saw that someone moved a table in front of the sofa. In the moon light, she saw a few packages on it.

Sakura still felt tired, but she didn't want to sleep. She didn't know what day it was, how long she was asleep, and weather she'd wake up to Gaara. Gaara… she wanted to see Gaara.

Sakura sat up. She paused for a few moments, as if trying to remember how to walk. She then stood up, walked out of the living room, up the stairs, down to the end of the hall, and stopped. She looked at the final door of the hallway on her right. Sakura grabbed the knob with both hands to ensure a firm grasp, then twisted it slowly to now make a noise. The handle would turn no more so she pushed the door open slowly. She repeated it all in reverse to close the door.

Even in the dark, Sakura saw the room was better furnished then before. In the same place on the other side of the room, was a bed. On top of it, a sleeping mass tangled in blankets.

Sakura paused and took a deep silent breath. She was unsure what to do at this point. She froze up.

An unknown force pushed Sakura forward. Her steps muffled by the grey carpeting until she was standing over the bed. Gaara laid, tangled in blankets, his expression displease, and his limbs sprawled out. Obviously he wasn't sleeping very well.

Sakura sat down on her knees and looked at him. She didn't know what else to do. Part of her was scared of doing something wrong.

Tears flowed down Sakura's face as she looked at the only person that was ever there for her. She was so grateful, she was overcome by overwhelming emotions that it became hard to muffle her sobs. Sakura didn't know weather she was crying because she was angry, happy or sad, only that part of the reason was laying in front of her. She didn't really know or understand but she felt something else. She wanted to be hugged, held… to feel secure in the one's arms, a feeling she had missed and longed for years.

Sakura's hands clutched onto the fabric of the blanks as she shoved her face into it to let her tears be caught in the material.

Gaara felt the tug and opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He heard a noise he was to tired to place and turned his head. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Sakura sobbing into his blanket. He leaned up and grabbed her hands forcing her to look up at him.

Sakura saw his face, saw something in his eyes only her soul understood and leaped into him, wrapping her arms around his back. Gaara wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up into what he thought might be a more comfortable position. She continued to sob into him.

--

Sakura woke on top of Gaara with dry tears on her face and Gaara's arms around her. She shifted a bit as some comfort was lost from waking up.

Gaara's arms tightened around her, "Good morning…"

Sakura blushed, "Morning…" she blinked and looked up at him, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Christmas break…" Gaara said.

"What?" Sakura asked in a sleepy alarm, "I'm 16 now?"

"Suppose so…" Gaara said, "There is something waiting for you downstairs but how about we rest a little more before getting it?"

"Sure I guess…"

--

Gaara and Sakura woke up at the same time second time around. They leaned up together and Sakura leaned back on him a bit.

"How are you feeling?" Gaara asked.

Sakura shrugged, leaned further back and started to fall asleep again.

"Not happening Miss," Gaara said, standing up while taking Sakura with him. He carried her bridal-style out of the room.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura asked.

"Taking you downstairs."


	12. Surprise!

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't been updating. I have a few reasons: I have schooling, I have friends, I have a family and I am lazy yet I have a life. Nothing personal. I just have been caught up in a lot and can't spend to much time writing. I'm sorry this chapter is short but I could only find the time at like 1'o clock in the morning and only had about thirty minutes. Anyway, here is your chapter 12 that I made you all wait for.

**Surprise!**

Sakura just stood still as Gaara carried her. She didn't think he be strong enough to carry her. Then she remembered that she probably wasn't that heavy because she couldn't really afford to eat. And she only gained a few pounds from the food they provided her.

"Sakura," Gaara whispered, "I actually want you to wait at the top of the steps."

"Why?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. And don't even try figuring out what's going on."

Gaara went down the stairs and went to the living room and Sakura stayed put at the top step, leaning her head against the wall. It was dark in the house because the start of a blizzard was coming.

In the living room, Temari and Kankuro were on the couch that no longer had Sakura on it, enjoying the freedom of watching TV.

"There you are," Temari said, "Isn't Sakura with you?"

"She's waiting upstairs," Gaara said, "And I have a plan do make her a little more happy."

"What is it?" Gaara's siblings asked in unison.

Gaara whispered his plan to them both.

"What?" Temari asked.

"I guess we can--" Kankuro was interrupted when there was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," Gaara said.

Gaara went out and swung open the door.

"Oh," Gaara said with false interest and a hint of irritation, "It's you."

"I wanted to come over before the storm gets to its worst. I haven't visited in a while. Is Sakura okay?" Shino asked.

"Shino?! Is that you?!" Sakura asked from the top of the stairs.

Gaara heard a few hits against the steps, "Sakura! Stay up there and wait!" he said so she wouldn't ruin his plan.

"Why are you talking to her like that?" Shino asked.

"Actually you have good timing," Gaara explained his plan quickly.

Shino remained silent for a few moments then nodded.

A few minutes were spent getting everything ready in the living room. All the lights in the house were then turned off.

"Uh… guys?!" Sakura called out.

"Don't worry Sakura!" Shino yelled quickly, then in quieter voice, "Do you want to go get her now?"

"Seems like everything is ready," Gaara said and left the room and went up the steps, "Give me your hand and when you get to the bottom of the steps close your eyes."

"Uh…" she trusted him, "Okay."

They slowly went down the steps, hand in hand, and like she was told, Sakura closed her eyes after she stepped of the last stair.

"Gaara… I don't know where I'm going…" Sakura said quietly.

"Don't worry," Gaara said, "You'll be fine."

They walked into the living room.

"You can open your eyes," Gaara said.

And Sakura did. The windows drapes were closed and the lights off.

"I can't see…" Sakura said, "This is a little bit of a disappointment after--"

Gaara switched on the light, "NOW!!"

"**SURPRISE!!"**

As the lights came on, everyone jumped out from their hiding places. Presents were on the table, along with the breakfast Temari made and a chocolate-chip muffin with frosting on it and a candle. Since they had little to work with, toilet paper replace ribbon on the walls, held up with scotch tape. One of the boxes from the moving was put to good use as the cardboard sat against the back wall with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" written on it in blue permanent marker.

And all of the people Sakura had to call friends, standing there. Sakura's heart fluttered as she broke out crying.

"Sakura!" Gaara asked, "What's wrong?"

"T-thank you everyone," she sobbed, "Thank you…"


	13. Party

**A/N: **Just to get it off my mind, here is Sakura's party. Next comes up… well you'll have to find out later. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I hope to see more!! P

**Party**

Everyone looked at Sakura cry. Suddenly Shino was before her with a small package.

"Sakura… why don't you open my present?" he said with the smallest hit of interest.

She sniffled, "Thank you Shino…" she appreciated his attempt to comfort her.

Shino's present was wrapped in a two different colored green striped paper with a white, gold edged ribbon and a card with a gold butterfly in a corner and a pink beautiful sakura in the middle.

Sakura opened the card, stopped sobbing, and read it aloud, "To Sakura,

"To bad you pretty much slept though your birthday. Also, the present wasn't late. You were. Got it?

"From Shino…"

Sakura ripped the paper off and held a jewelry box that looked like a silver present. The top came off and Sakura found jewelry inside that was all base on flowers and butterflies: hairclips, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings. There were even a few plain pieces of jewelry, and there were many great colors. Shino had good taste.

"Oh Shino!" Sakura threw her arms around him, "There beautiful!! It must of cost you a fortune!!"

"Well before you open up anymore presents, you eat your breakfast!" Temari said, _'I hate being the mother figure but hey? What can you do?'_

Since Sakura wasn't on the couch when Kankuro and Temari woke up, Temari figured she'd have to cook a big breakfast, and she was right. Eggs of every kind, pancakes located next to syrup, buttered toast, non-buttered toast, sausage, bacon, hash browns, many kinds of juice and a assortment of fruit were on the table.

Everyone helped themselves. Everyone talked with joy as a storm aged out side. Sakura went over to Shino.

"Thank you for my present," she said.

"Yeah… Your welcome," Shino said quietly, already knowing where this was going.

Sakura started to ask "So did he--"

"Your father didn't contact the police, just called you in sick for your school. He's probably trying to avoid some kind of investigation," Shino whispered the answer to her unvoiced question.

"Oh…" sakura suck her fork into the yolk of her sunny-side up 'til it spread over the whites like she wanted it then put it between two pieces of toast with some bacon so it was a whole breakfast sandwich. She left Shino and sat with Gaara in what was supposed to be a single person chair.

Gaara was already finishing his food. He leaned on Sakura's shoulder, "Do you want a change of clothes and a shower before the party really starts?"

Sakura blushed. It occurred to her that she probably hasn't bathed in weeks. She nodded immediately nodded 'yes'. Went over to Temari.

"Can Sakura borrow some of your old clothes? She's gonna shower before everything gets started," Gaara said.

"Sure," Temari got up, "Come on Sakura."

"Okay."

They walked out of the room and to the stairs.

"My room is the second on the left," Temari explained.

Sakura nodded.

They got to Temari's room and there must have been two bedroom sets, the drawers stuffed with articles of clothing. The closet was as full as it could get, a walk in closet with two sets a railing and shelves. Sakura stood in awe. She only dreamed of having so much stuff.

"Sorry. I have a obsession for shopping," Temari pulled open the bottom drawer in a black dresser. She pulled out some cargo, army pants, a black tank top, grey socks, and… "What size are you?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"You know. Your bra," Temari said bluntly.

Sakura blushed, "32B…"

"Let me see…" Temari went over to another dresser and pulled open a drawer that seemed to be full of undergarments, "Well I don't have a 32B but I have a plain 32 exercise bra."

"T-that will do," Sakura said.

Temari pulled out a blue exercise bra and underwear. She try the ball of clothing to Sakura, "Here. Got a particular fragrance you'd like for shampoo?"

Sakura caught the outfit, "Strawberry?"

"Hey! I actually have that!!" Temari went over the closet and came out with three pink bottles, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. She handed it all to Sakura.

"Thank you Temari…" Sakura said.

"No problem. I have to much crap anyway. The bathroom is the first door on the left side of the hallway when you come up the stairs. There should be clean towels in there. Hand them over the shower curtain when you're done." Temari said.

Sakura nodded.

The three guys downstairs chatted happily and Temari came and joined them. About twenty minutes later, Sakura came in, wearing her new outfit and her cotton-candy hair up in a ponytail with a hair tie she found in the bathroom, her bangs framing her face.

"Let the party begin!" Kankuro said then threw a his own personal favorite party songs in the stereo and cranked up the volume.

First song: Move You're Feet.

**Can't stop!  
****Can't stop the beat!  
****Won't stop! (Won't stop!)  
****Won't stop the beat!  
GO!**

And the dancing began. Everyone was quite good. Just winging it seemed to work just fine for everyone. A couple songs through and Temari went over and shut of the music.

"Lets not forget presents!!"

So they opened presents.

Shino gave Sakura handed one more necklace to add to the many others he gave her.

"Thank you Shino," Sakura said.

Shino nodded as if just to acknowledge her gratitude.

Gaara gave her a big box wrapped in blue, and another smaller, thinner one wrapped in light blue.

Sakura tore open the big one first and got a huge stuffed albino tiger. Sakura opened the next one and it was a art kit.

She swung her arms around Gaara, "Thank you, Gaara!!"

"My gift," Temari said, "You can keep the outfit and here."

She handed Sakura a package, which she tore open. It was a picture frame filled with a collage of photos containing: Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino and Sakura.

"I couldn't get a picture of everyone together but I figured this would do," Temari said.

"Thanks Temari!" Sakura said

The last present was from Kankuro who didn't really have a present so he just told Sakura she was pretty and then he got hit in the face by Temari then Gaara.

The music was turned back on and they danced the day away. By the time everyone was to tired to move anymore, the storm outside was gone. Shino's mom came and picked him up.

"Bye Sakura," he said then left.

"So did you like your party?" Gaara asked.

"Are you kidding? I loved it!" Sakura threw her arms around Gaara.

"What about me?!" Kankuro asked, "I helped!"


	14. The Beginning of the End

**A/N:** IMPORTANT!! I have hardly any idea how a court case goes. So I winged it. I have some knowledge from history class but not much. The end of this story is coming soon. After a few chapters… I think. Yeah… this is a filler. I had to get it in somewhere. Oh and I also realized that Dato has the same name from that evil dude from the Zabuza saga… woops. I was just picking random names. HE IS NOT THAT DATO!! Oh, and sorry for the long wait for the update... '-.- my life becomes busy.

**The Beginning of the End**

As if Sakura could be more nervous. Never in her life, had so many eyes looked at her in the same way.

When her father was up here, he only ranted about how much of a little bitch his daughter was.

"Sakura Haruno, could you tell the jury why you're here?"

Sakura looked away from all the eyes that made her nervous, and attempted to look at the person asking the questions. Failing at that, she looked into her lap and concentrated on her hands, "My only friends, Gaara and Shino, reported my father with child abuse."

"And when did this occur?"

Sakura looked at the professional looking lady and bit her lip, "When did what happen?"

"The child abuse."

"Dad started hitting me when I was about five, about a year and a half after my mom died. But before that, when mom died, my room became the long closet and had made me take care of myself under a monthly allowance that was usually a little more then a hundred dollars. From that I had to by all my food and clothes, until I was old enough to get a job."

"And you are old enough to get a job, correct?"

"Well yes but I haven't been able to find one," Sakura said, _'And the fact that most jobs mail the check and Dad would just take it…'_

"I see, and why is that?"

"I tried finding a job but I couldn't find one that would just pay you instead of mailing a check because if it was in the mail Dad would probably take it."

"LYING BITCH!!" said the defendant, Sakura's father.

Discussion started up in the jury.

There were a repeated banging, "The court will come to order!!"

There was silence.

"She's a lying bitch!" repeated the man, pointing accusingly.

"Dato Haruno will be silent until Sakura finishes her case."

Dato glared at the judge.

Silence.

"Sakura, why were you absent between," the attorney paused, "from school between December 8th to December 22nd?"

"I believe I was in a coma," Sakura said.

"So you're not sure?"

"I was sleeping at Gaara's house where his family was generously taking care of me and treating my weak physical condition," Sakura said, tried to sound as professional as the women questioning her.

"And what evidence do you have that you were in any ill state of health?"

"My weight was under 80 pounds."

"You could of just been starving yourself, correct?"

"Well I--"

"Yes or no?"

"OBJECTION!!" said the other lawyer yelled, "She's leading the witness."

"Sustained," said the judge, "Continue Miss Sakura."

"Well I wasn't intentionally starving myself, I had a extremely tight budget to live by," Sakura said.

"But you controlled the amount of food you ate?" the defense.

"To some extent."

"So you did starve yourself."

"I couldn't bye all the food I wanted."

"What evidence do you have that my client ever wounded you?"

Sakura stared at her, "When Gaara reported my case to the police, they took photos of all my wounds, and I have may scars."

"And can you prove that Dato gave you those wounds? I do believe that the rumors at your school are that you get into fights."

"They are just rumors. I believe that the police investigation reviled that my blood was all over the house…"

"That still doesn't prove that that he gave you those wounds!!"

"Objection!! She's badgering the witness!!"

"Sustained," said the judge.

"I have no further questions," then the women went to sit at the defense table.

Sakura gladly got out of the small box and sat next to Gaara at the other table. He gave her a weak smile of encouragement.

Then the attorney for Sakura's side of the case stood, "I call Shino Aburame as a witness."

Shino stood up.

The judge looked at Shino, "Please raise your right hand."

Shino did so.

"Do you swear that the evidence you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"Please be seated."

Shino sat.

"Shino," said the male lawyer, "How long have you known Sakura?"

"I'm not exactly sure. We used to be neighbors when we were little. I met her then," Shino said in a uncaring voice.

Sakura wondered how he could keep such a cool exterior.

"When did you find out Sakura was a victim of abusement?"

"The first time she was beaten."

"Describe to the jury what happened."

Shino looked over all the people in the jury throw his shades, "The day I believe was July 16. I'd never forget. I was five years old.

"I had just finished doing the dishes for my mother because she had fallen asleep. Then I went outside to play in the small play ground my parents got me to see a girl climbing up the slide. I went to tell her that she was supposed to use the ladder, but when I saw she was crying, I asked her what was wrong.

"At first, all she did was say she got hurt. I got ointment for her in the house, and the wounds were on her back so I put the ointment on for her. He whole back was pink and even turning purple. I was a little horrified at the time and asked what happened. She told me how she accidentally knocked over a lamp and her father punished her for beating for it," Shino said and finished.

"And why didn't you tell anyone?" the attorney asked.

"She told me it was the first time it ever happened and begged me not to tell anyone and promised it wouldn't happen again."

"But it did happen again."

Shino nodded.

"And what did you do about it?"

"I checked up on her every day, shared my allowance with her, and snuck her food and medical supplies."

"And why did you do all that?"

"Because I began to care for her because her father wouldn't and he also would barely provide her what she need to live," Shino said.

"Shino, you can step down, and I call Gaara to the stand."

Shino walked back to his seat as Gaara stood up and walked forward.

"Raise your right hand," the judge asked.

Gaara raise his hand and stared defiantly.

"Do you swear that the evidence you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

A pause.

"I do."

"Please be seated."

The attorney came up to Gaara, "You just became a new student at Konaha high school, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you met Sakura there."

A nod.

"How?"

"We had all the same classes and she was my guide."

"How was she when you first met her?"

"She took every insult and treated herself like she didn't matter."

"When did you find out Sakura was in bad condition?"

"When I came over one day to walk her to school, she was acting strangely. I unintentionally reopened her wounds when I held her too tightly."

"And what happened after that?"

"I took her to my house and she spent most of her time asleep and Temari tended to her when I was at school but I usually did everything when I was home."

Sakura stared at him. She never knew…

"When did you find out how she got her wounds?"

"Well, I saw that she had injuries before but she always had excuses like, 'I fell' or 'a dog bit me' but when I was sure those were lies, I took about a week before she trust me enough to tell me that her father mistreated her."

"And you betrayed that trust by reporting it didn't you?"

"Objection!!" the defendant lawyer said, "The question is irrelevant."

But before the judge could either deny or sustain--

"I want to answer the question."

All the eyes in the room were on Gaara.

"Huh?" The judge said baffled.

"I cared for Sakura too much to know I could have been returning her to a 'home' where she was mistreated. She deserves more then that. She has perfect grades, and cares enough for her father to try to cover up that fact he hurts her everyday. She is perfect and should be prized. That's why I broke Sakura's trust."

Everyone blankly stared at Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara, you may step down."

"Are there and synopsis?" asked the judge.

Dato's lawyer stood, "Your honor, my client, Dato, is innocent. There is no conclusive proof (**A/N:** That's her opinion) that my client ever intentionally harmed his daughter without reason, and maybe it could be proven that she was the one that mistreated herself. I assure the jury that nothing in the case can be proven" she sat down.

Sakura's (awesome) lawyer stood up, "Your honor, Sakura Haruno has been a victim of a abusive father. She probably is only alive because she found supportive friends. She has been through a lot, Dato can not support any child properly. I'm sure the jury will agree that Dato had never treated he daughter properly after her mother died."

"Does that conclude the evidence?" the judge asked.

"Yes," the arteries said simultaneously.

"Now that the evidence has been heard, you must decide weather Dato is innocent or guilty. Please go to the jury room," the judge told the jury.

And they left the room.

"Gaara… I'm scared…" Sakura whispered.

"It's okay. No matter what happens, I'll protect you," Gaara whispered back, grabbing her hand under the table.

And they sat nearly alone in the courtroom.

After a while, the jurors came back.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

One juror came forward to speak, "Yes your honor."

"What is the verdict?"

"The jury has determined that Dato Haruno _guilty_ of child abusement and sentenced him to fifteen years in prison."


End file.
